Half 'n Half
by fuckret
Summary: Katie Forester has been having... interesting things happening to her body. She has little idea of what is happening to her. Could it tie in with a more discriminated affair?
1. Chapter 1

Humans and yokai have co-existed with each other for millions of years, with yokai being the force giving humans their problems, their answers, their driving force for life. Only few humans have ever seen and talk to yokai, and fewer have been in an intimate relationship. And from these rare relationships comes a hanyou.

Springdale does not have many people who wake up after 6 am. The few who do are early birds who want to get to work early, people who have to take their friends home after an alcohol-filled night of partying, and college students who wake up early to cram in more information for tests and exams.

Katie Forester was the last. The morning started out normally in her dorm. She groggily got out of bed, picking up her tooth brush, and stepping over her booze filled roommate to the community bathroom.

Since it was early in the morning, no one else was freshening up for the day. Katie ambled over to the sinks and began to brush her teeth. She glanced at the mirror to look over herself. Her shoulder length curly hair was an unbrushed mess of mahogany curls. Her eyes had bags under them from late nights and early mornings of cramming.

But then, as she scanned her torso, she something quite out of the ordinary. Maybe it was the lack of coffee, maybe it was because she didn't have her glasses on, but she swore she could see a small light blue glow coming from her lower stomach.

Ok, she thought, maybe I'm just seeing things. She closed her eyes and shook her head. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. It was still there. Katie had no idea what to do now. She thought it was the work, but soon brushed it of since she had no idea of a yokai who could do something so elaborate. Maybe she was going nuts…

The door to the bathroom creaked open on its hinges. In a panic, Katie sprinted out of the washroom and to her dorm, bumping into the other early bird. Slamming the door the dorm, not caring about her roommates discomfort of loud noises in one of her hangovers, Katie walked over to a certain ghost, who was floating in the air besides the shared nightstand. She then gently shook him so he would wake up. Needless to say, he didn't.

Frustrated in such a mysterious situation, Katie gave a much more forceful shake, which did wake up the ghost.

"Auuugghh, I'm awake, I'm awake!" he screamed while flailing through the air.

After hearing a response, Katie put down the terrified, angry, and dizzy ghost. The rapturous scene seemed to have woken up another phantasmagorical guest, a red cat with a split tail and Choco Bar wrappers under and around his plump body.

"Nyyyaaah, good morning Kat- uuuummm, am I missing something?" the ectoplasmic feline questioned to his friends.

"I'll tell you what," replied the white as a sheet ghost in a huff "SOMEBODY decided to wake me up by swinging me around like a sack of potatoes."

"Look, I really apologize Whisper, but some weird stuff id going on and I need your help. Look."

Katie wrapped her hands under the bottom of the black tank top and pull the cloth up to the bottom of her breasts, giving a full and clearer view of the mysterious glow on her lower abdomen. Whisper's eyes squinted in confusion of this situation and the red cat just look dumbfounded.

"This… certainly is an interesting situation. But nothing like a little research can help. If we can find any…" Whisper said breaking the awkward silence.

"Katie, did you eat a glowstick?" the cat curiously asked.

"Jibanyan, how did that thought even pass through your brain and to your lips?" Whisper snapped back.

"Hey, nyah callin' me a dummy!?" Said the cat Jibanyan, now up in paws. The unconscious roommate stirred from the commotion caused from their friend trying to break up the fight between two ethereal beings.

"Guys, there is still a little problem here" Katie interrupted pointing to her still glowing stomach.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for lashing out, but let's stop dilly-dallying and find some clues to this phenomenon. Um, why don't we take a closer look?"

Katie let out a sigh and laid down on her bed and straightened her body in an erect position, making it easier for Whisper to check the oddity in the abdomen.

When taking a closer look, the glowing orb seemed a little more… animal-like. The body was turquoise like the light, and had what seemed like a tail four little limb, and two dark indentations for the eyes.

Whisper, once seeing the actual cause of the light, was taken aback by the tiny being. He should known what this was in the first place, the signs were all there! Then again, these children were very rare so there was few documentations. But even with little evidence, it would make a much more sense than anything else.

"So, what is happening with me?" Katie questioned after about a minute. It was almost 7 am, and no work had been done. She thought it was a yokai thing that could be finished in a little amount of time, and her collage life could go on without a hitch.

But she was not prepared for the next thing Whisper said.

"Katie, you seem to be pregnant. With a yokai's child.

Welp, that was a pain in the ass to write…

Hey readers, author here! I just wanna tell you that this is my first story that I've ever written, so please give me a lot of criticism. I want my writing to become better.

As you could tell, this is not the best, and I may rewrite this. But hey, better than nothing, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Katie was jolted from her short slumber after she felt a sharp pain coming from her abdomen. She clutched her stomach in pain and groaned lowly. That was the 6th time this week the kid has kept her up, be it from the pains she's having now to nausea. She moved from laying on her left side to her right side and pulled her blanket from her neck to under her stomach. A very faint blue irradiated from her stomach.

The kid wasn't the only one keeping her up at night. Everyday her mind was swirling with questions and solutions. How was she supposed to take care of a kid in college? What was this baby going to be like? How was she going to find a job? What would her parents think? How was the father going to react?

All these questions were too much for one night. For now, she was just going to focus on one of the more important ones: the father.

Katie dug her head deeper into the pillow. Considering who the father was, this would not go down well with him. Multiple thoughts raced through her mind as of what would happen at the confrontation, each idea making her a little more cautious.

"Katie?" Lazily turning her head, she say the head of a little cat over the edge of bed with a worried look on his face.

"Mmm, yeah Jibanyan?" She sleepily replied.

"I was just wondering, um, if you need anything. This is the 6th time this week."

Katie sniffled. "I don't need anything, but thanks for the thought. I'm just… worried about someone."

"You mean your kit- I mean kid?"

"Yeah, but I'm also worried about the father."

Jibanyan hopped up onto the bed. "Maybe we could help if you could tell us."

After finding out about the baby, Jibanyan and Whisper pestered her with questions such as who the father was, why she would do this, and other parental like questions. She tried to skip over the uneasy questions, but even then they were brought up here and there on occasion.

She looked into Jibanyan's golden eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Okay, I know I have been keeping this back, but I can't keep it in any longer. I was planning to tell you after I told the father so we say it together, but the suspense is killing me. But I'm only going to tell you, so don't blab it. Please."

He nodded.

"Alright, come closer." She beckoned.

Jibanyan put his near his friend's mouth.

"Alright… you see, the father is…is… Kyubi…"

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I needed to get this out because of my slow updates. But now, the plot shall thicken even more.**


	3. Announcement

This is probably against community guidelines, but I'm just too desperate and I don't wanna cancel this story. So, it's beena while since the last chapter and the reason is tha completly idea dry. Please, if you want to see this continue, please give me at least the simplest of what could go down in the third chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 (Important at end)

Kyubi wasn't scared. He was pee-your-pants terrified and kicking himself for being such an idiot, but not afraid. His mind was playing yesterday's words like a broken record.

"I'm pregnant."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He berated.

If only he had been more careful, none of this would have happened!

"AUUGGH!" he cried in frustration. he stopped once he smelled smoke from his hiding tree. He turned around only to find in his anger that he started a fire. He leaped out, transformed into a bird to escape the scene.

After gaining enough distance, he perched on a tree branch to rest brainstorm what to do next.

This was obviously something that couldn't be swiftly solved. And the parentage of the child makes this even messier. Bringing this up to the hospital for anything would just bring questions, experimentation, and lots of news reports. Telling her parents would be mayhem to say the least, and he was very torn on what to do with the actual child.

Of course, he would stay with her, it was the only honorable thing to do. It was just that he knew little to none about the future of his child. Their mixed genes would give them powers of fox and human, but what WERE those abilities? Other questions like what would they look like and how would they be like around yokai and humans, but his mind focused on the question of importance...

How would his relationship with Katie change?

For a long time, after he laid his eyes on her face, his heart always pined for her. Even after the incident at the amusement park, he never truly got over her. He loved her from afar until... well, THAT happened. He didn't even know why he let this happened.

But then a theory passed through his mind.

Katie knew he had a crush on her. Even though she was inebriated, she had definitely sobered up. But, his impregnation of her, even though accidental, she would think...

he PURPOSELY did in order to force her to stay with him.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH-" He cut off his profanity. This was no time for swearing. It was time to make everything right.

 **AN: NYAAAAAAGHHH! this was a pain in the butt to write. As you can tell, this story will take some time to update. That's because this is my writing process: wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(character)/gallery/Procrastination?file=**

 **I think my problem isn't the writers block, but more of taking some time to find the write (heh) words. So, I have have decided to find a proof reader. If you are interested, please PM me.**


	5. HIATUS

Though it pains me to say this, Half 'n Half will be on an indefinite hiatus for two reasons:

1\. Haven't the slightest clue on what to do next

2\. I really want to flesh out other projects

No, the story isn't canceled, the next chapter will be posted, but don't expect it to come soon. Thank you for your patience with the story.


	6. Cancellation Rewrite

So, yeah, this story has officially been canceled, but only because I'm rewriting this... thing. I mean, I started this a year ago, and looking back, it's not the best. So, because I think you guys deserve better, I'm rewriting the whole story, which will be under the title, "Suddenly, Parenthood". See you then!


End file.
